


Non Negotiable

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: After a mission where Flynn is injured, he and Lucy had to set things clear.





	Non Negotiable

“Next time, find a forest to have a gunfight on, there aren’t many places to hide in a brand new fast food restaurant,” Denise said finishing up with the sutures.  
The door opened and they saw Lucy enter the bedroom. Agent Christopher turned to Flynn “Open these stitches and I’ll have you needing more than just these.” she said with a pleasant smile and the calm of someone who is commenting a good movie.  
She left them, giving a small “Lucy” and a nod on her way out.  
The historian waited for the door to close to make her way to her bed.  
She remained silent, barely looking at him at all.  
“Are you okay, Lucy?” there was a lot hidden on this question alone.  
“No, I'm not” came the answer, fast and deadly.  
Like a bullet.  
A pause. He sat up on his bed, considering what he had gotten himself into. “Is there any way I can--?”  
Lucy turned to face him in a snap, there was no denying the anger in her eyes. Her hands might or might not be shaking. “I told you not to go on your own, so why?”  
“So I could catch her,” he said, sensing the dangerous territory they were walking into.  
“Emma knows what you’re capable of, she’ll shoot to kill because she knows you’ll do the same in a blink” gradually her tone was going louder.  
“What? I should have let her run?”  
“You should have waited for someone!” she yelled then “She wouldn’t have missed a second time! If Wyatt didn’t walk in shooting her, she--”  
“You’re right she wouldn’t!” he cut her. “She heard you coming, she would have killed of us both if she had the chance! She wasn’t there for me, she was there for you and Jiya!”  
“So what? You chase after her with no backup?! We were lucky she missed your heart! And she would never go down without a fight! You’d either get killed on the spot or bleed to death in that restaurant!” she was panting, hands definitely shaking now.  
He got up and closer to her, but Lucy didn’t even blink. “Had I not done anything, she would have killed you!”  
“This isn’t a trade, Garcia! We’re not negotiating lives!”  
The mention of his name was a blow, made him pause and study her for a moment. “This isn’t the fight we’re having,” he stated to both of them. “what are you really mad at me, Lucy?” his voice was lower now, however, there was still an edge to it.  
“We are a team, we work together, no one is left behind”  
He gave her a humorless chuckle. “Let’s not fool ourselves here, Lucy. There isn’t much I can give you anymore, the priorities are clear: the team needs a specialist, a soldier, and a pilot. Everything else is expandable” his features were dark. “You know as much about Rittenhouse as I do”  
“You’re not expandable” she hissed. “You don’t get to push me away, you don’t get to leave me behind. There is a reason for you to be with us and you know it!”  
“So I sit back and watch her kill you while I wait for backup? You know how to find me, Lucy, you’ve done it before. You saw your future, you know I’m right. If I die, you can work around it, but if you die, we’ve got a big problem.” his words felt so sharp she was reminded of a time that feels like a lifetime ago when he was the enemy. “If something happens to you, do you really think there’s much left for me here?” Lucy blinked, sensing a bigger admission behind his words than his face was letting on. “This place would burn down to the ground, starting with Wyatt and me. We would try to get you back, but don’t expect it to be pretty, don’t expect us not to everything possible.” he held her gaze. “Something happens to me, you have them. Something happens to you, I have only my rage”  
Her shoulders went down, she swallowed. “You’re not expandable, Garcia Flynn” she muttered. “Lay down or I’ll get Christopher to have you strapped to the bed” she turned towards the door. “I’ll get us dinner, any special requests?”  
“No, thank you” he sat down on the bed.  
Lucy nodded, then stopped at the door, taking a glimpse over her shoulder. “Die on me and I’ll make sure to kick your ass when I get you back”  
She left then, Garcia watched the door close and gave a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to write because I'm not really in touch with angry Lucy, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. ;D


End file.
